Dama da Noite
by Daphne Mansfield
Summary: A dor mais possível do mundo havia escolhido ele como alvo. E, ele perdeu seu único amor. Para consolalo, apenas restou o doce aroma da Dama da Noite, lhe deixando os fantasmas do passado assombrando sua mente constantemente. Uma lembrança agradável.


"_Oh, Hermione, porque você teve que fazer isso comigo?"_

Rony ainda estava atormentado com a morte de sua amada. Não era justo: havia apenas algumas horas que Hermione tinha o deixado para sempre. Era difícil usar aquela palavra. Pra sempre... Era um contexto forte demais.

Há apenas três dias antes da batalha com Voldemort, Rony havia se declarado para Hermione, o que fora uma total tragédia. Eles já tinham cursado o ultimo ano em Hogwarts, e trabalhavam no Ministério, como aurores.

Ainda se lembrava perfeitamente da cor de tomate que Hermione havia ficado.

_**Flashback**_

Um dia ensolarado. Uma tarde de reunião. Nada mais monótono, para Rony.

Subiu as rigorosas escadas ao lado de Hermione. Ela não dizia nada, apenas xeretava apressadamente em três fichários de anotações.

- Hermione, você sempre vai ter que fazer _tantas_ anotações?

- Não reclame, Ronald. Pelo menos eu não me esqueço de tudo no meio da batalha. Espero que você na faça isso!

- Eu posso ser eu pouco pirado, mas nem tanto, né, Mione!

A garota se calou novamente e voltou a xeretar seus fichários.

Como ela era linda. E bota linda nisso! Os traços de seu rosto, tão... Tão maravilhosos! Sua pele macia... Lisinha... Seus cabelos enrolados dando um toque final. Castanho-claros. Nunca iria se esquecer daquela cor de mel que formava seu cabelo, que desde muito tempo atrás ele sentia vontade de acariciar.

Teve uma idéia. Mas corou absurdamente só de pensar na cara-de-pau que teria que possuir para realizar seu absurdo plano. Mas eram nove anos. Nove anos apaixonado por Hermione, claro que escondido. Era a hora perfeita! Ele não podia desperdiçar mais uma chance. Ora, quantas batalhas com Voldemort Rony já havia tido que enfrentar ao lado de Harry e Hermione? Mesmo assim, não sentia mais medo do que não ser correspondido. Mas ele já tinha vinte anos. Não teria que ser um pouco menos... Lerdo? "_Claro que sim, né, seu bobão!_" Pensou Rony para si mesmo.

Ao chegarem à sala de reunião, todos já esperavam por eles. Hermione cochichou alguma coisa como _"Viu! Eu disse que a gente tava atrasado!"_ Mas Rony fingiu não ouvir e foi se sentar no seu devido lugar.

A reunião ocorreu normalmente. Discussões, gritos de Harry, que ficara quase rouco de tanto dizer que não adiantava tentar obrigar Voldemort a lutar... Era sempre a mesma coisa.

A reunião terminara, e só sobraram na sala Rony, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Luna e Gina. Todos aurores. À exceção de Hermione, que planejava as batalhas, mas também ia as batalhas, pois dizia que não iria conseguir dormir de noite se abandonasse seus amigos em uma perigosa guerrilha.

Rony olhou em volta. Estava entre amigos, não devia se apavorar! Devia sim!.. E se eles rissem dele? Ah, que se dane! Ele queria Hermione e iria conseguir à qualquer custo!

Levantou-se devagarzinho, pegou pela mão de Hermione, que se assustou com esse ato. Todos voltaram à atenção a Hermione e Rony. Ele sentiu vários olhos grudados como carrapatos nas mãos que se encontravam unidas.

Rony mexeu a boca, mas não conseguiu emitir som algum.

- O que? – perguntou uma Mione surpresa e confusa.

- Eu... eu... eu disse... eu disse que... que...

- Fala logo, Rony!

- Eu disse que... Eu... Eu... Ah, Mione, eu não agüentava mais! – ele soltou a mão de Hermione e começou a fazer uma representação dramática. – desde o quarto ano eu sou caidão por você! E do jeito que você é inteligente... Eu não tinha a menor chance com você – ele soltava as palavras como uma metralhadora, e nem notou as bocas escancaradas dos colegas. – Eu te amo, droga!

Não deu tempo nem de Rony pensar no que havia falado e Hermione estava agarrada no pescoço dele, lhe dando o maior e melhor beijo de toda sua vida. Um beijo apaixonado.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Mas aquela maldita batalha devia existir. E aquele maldito homem encapuzado – Draco Malfoy – tinha que estar ali. Tinha que estar ali, apontando a varinha para Harry. Claro, Hermione era muito amiga. Era uma das coisas que chamara a atenção de Rony. E, por conseqüência, ela pulou na frente de Harry. Uma maldição imperdoável. Um _Crucio_. Não era justo. Não era justo, apenas três dias perfeitos! Por quê? Harry, por exemplo, estava com Gina até hoje! Maldito seja Malfoy! Rony iria se vingar! Há, se iria!

Saiu para o jardim, à procura de algo que lhe consolasse. Nem ao menos... Nada.

Respirou fundo e sentiu um dos seus aromas preferidos no ar. O aroma que sentira assim que beijou Hermione, ao chegar em sua casa. Uma noite perfeita, havia sido aquela.

Deixou o vento envolve-lo. O vento de outono. Forte e frio, assim como a dor que sentia.

Lembrou-se perfeitamente dos melhores momentos com Hermione. _Genial_, como diria ele mesmo. Genial, era uma das qualidades de Hermione.

Sentou na grama. Sentiu o vento bagunçar seus ruivos cabelos. Os cabelos que Mione havia cariciado sem parar antes... Antes do seu fim, digamos.

Respirou fundo novamente e deixou o aroma o envolver, em harmonia com o vento. O delicado aroma da

_Dama da noite._


End file.
